Why she loves him?
by SS-Shooting star
Summary: "Sakura es muy extraña" es lo primero que piensa Naruto al enterarse de que ella y su mejor amigo se han vuelto novios.


Hola!

A cabo de encontrar dos one-shots que estaban recelosamente guardados en mi bandeja de mensajes de un foro desde hace años, la verdad no me acordaba de ellos, pero se vieron prometedores, así que decidí darles una editada y para que por fin sean públicos, espero les guste :) , también encontré uno más pero de ese sólo tenía el título, ojala mi inspiración hubiera dado lo suficiente como para siquiera haberlo dejado en un párrafo, lamentablemente ese morirá en el olvido :,( o por lo menos nacerá después x).

Espero no estar tan oxidada, y prometo actualizar mis demás historias, pero es que... es tan difícil D:

Bueno, disfruten :)

 **Why she loves him?**

 **.  
-**

" **S** akura es muy extraña" es lo primero que piensa Naruto al enterarse de que ella y su mejor amigo se han vuelto novios, y por supuesto que no se ha enterado gracias al Teme (ese amargado nunca le cuenta nada), sino gracias a ella, quien últimamente se pasa todo el día junto a Sasuke (parece su sombra), desplazándolo a él a la terrible soledad(mentira, Hinata se ha puesto más feliz porque ahora pasan más tiempo juntos, y por él está bien, después de todo pasar tiempo con Sasuke era prácticamente pasar tiempo solo porque las conversaciones no eran algo que abundara).

—¿Y la amas?— Pregunta Naruto cuando después de pensar todo el día en la relación de su mejor amigo (dejando completamente de lado lo-que-sea que dice el profesor), nota que nunca ha escuchado salir ni una sola palabra "dulce" de los labios de Sasuke, vale, no es algo que se espere del pelinegro, pero cuando uno se enamora tiende a ser un poco _-muy-_ bobo y dulce... y a decir verdad, todo lo que recuerda es sólo ver a Sakura junto al pelinegro, ella sin parar de hablar y él observándola en silencio, sin embargo, eso si que era algo (con él, Sasuke ni se molestaba en fingir que le escuchaba), pero aún así, que persona actúa tan... seco con la persona amada.

—Hmp—Es todo lo que responde, Naruto frunce el ceño, a veces se pregunta si su mejor amigo tiene problemas del habla, ya que sino fuera por los "dobe" o "Hmp's" que repentinamente le dedica, Naruto se olvidaría de que Sasuke no es mudo(aunque el alcohol suele volver más platicador al pelinegro).

—Así que… ¿cómo empezaron a salir?—Pregunta, intentando nuevamente de entender la razón por la que alguien tan amargado como Sasuke sale con una chica tan colorida y ruidosa como Sakura (porque la pelirrosa es la mejor amiga de Ino Yamanaka, y la rubia es la mayor chismosa y ruidosa que conoce, y Sakura se le tiene que parecer, ¿cierto?, bueno aunque su Hinata no se parecía a ellas, al menos que el enojo verdaderamente se apoderará de ella).

Sasuke deja su lápiz a un lado y le mira en silencio, la esperanza de recibir una respuesta por parte del pelinegro va muriendo dentro de Naruto con cada segundo que pasa.

El Uchiha respira profundo como buscando la paciencia que le permita no asesinar a su mejor amigo que no ha hecho más que bombardearlo con preguntas acerca de su relación con Sakura desde la primera clase.

—La besé—Responde (milagrosamente) y Naruto más que nunca desea escuchar la historia completa acerca de su amor.

Pero Sasuke no dirá mucho, eso es algo que le queda claro cuando el Uchiha se levanta de su asiento y le entrega una hoja al profesor de cálculo...¡esperen!, ¿que demonios le había entregado?, ¿qué se supone que estaban haciendo?

—Sa..Sasuke—Susurra esperando que la bondad se apodere del oscuro corazón de su amigo—¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?

Una sonrisa burlona aparece en el rostro de Sasuke, Naruto siente como su corazón se ha acelerado ante el miedo. —Actividad de punto extra—Responde e inmediatamente él siente como sus pies y manos se han congelado, más aún cuando ve como su (supuesto) mejor amigo sale del aula sin siquiera explicarle nada.

 _¡Demonios!_

—¿Y cómo es que el Teme y tú empezaron a salir?—Pregunta en un susurro (porque están en la biblioteca y Naruto tiene entendido que si hace mucho ruido una bibliotecaria con cara de bruja lo castigará, y él no quiere eso).

Los ojos de la pelirrosa lo miran fijamente, y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.—Pensé que nunca te atreverías a hablar...llevas media hora leyendo la misma hoja.—Agrega al notar la interrogante mirada de Naruto, quien hasta ese momento (ilusamente) se creía la persona más discreta del mundo en cuanto a averiguar cosas se refería.

El rubio se sonroja y sonríe nervioso. —Bueno, es que el Teme es muy… él. Y no me imagino como...

—Sasuke-kun es muy romántico—Responde Sakura con una sonrisa y una mirada que delatan completamente su enamoramiento.

Él, por supuesto que arquea una ceja y abre la boca, definitivamente Sakura es extraña... o su concepto de "Romántico" es completamente erróneo.

—¿Romántico?—Pregunta, en un último y desesperado intento por averiguar la historia de amor que es protagonizada por el Teme y la chica pelo de chicle(ella es agradable, ¿cómo es que no eran amigos?).

El mundo conspira en su contra, ya que cuando Sakura está apunto de hablar y revelar tan interesante historia(al parecer ella no le teme a la bruja bibliotecaria), ella recibe un mensaje y se retira apresuradamente, guardando torpemente todas sus cosas.(¿Qué carrera se supone que estudiaba ella?,¿cómo es que Sasuke-antisocial la había conocido?).

¿Por qué Sakura ama a Sasuke?, ¿será sólo por su físico? (como la mayoría de las chicas), no... Sasuke se había enfermado y parecía un verdadero y horrible zombie cuando él notó que Sakura era la novia de su mejor amigo, así que ella no podía ser una chica superficial...

—¡Lamento la demora, Sasuke-kun!—Vocifera ella una vez que han cerrado la puerta de la biblioteca.

Naruto levantó la vista al escuchar un "Sakura" de la voz del Uchiha y frunce el ceño confundido, Sasuke estaba con su -horrible- cara falta de emociones mientras Sakura le sonreía.

Y entonces, vio la cosa más rara.

Sasuke sonrió cual bobo enamorado (aunque claro, la expresión desapareció segundos después) y tomó —bruscamente y claramente nervioso— la mano de Sakura para empezar a caminar.

Sakura recargo su cabeza en el brazo de él, seguramente había empezado a hablar y hablar como siempre solía hacer cuando iba y secuestraba a Sasuke de su lado.

Naruto rió.

Sasuke, a su parecer, era un asco si de romance se trataba... por lo que definitivamente Sakura era extraña y su definición de "romántico" seguramente era errónea.

El Uzumaki pateó una roca, tal vez si emborrachaba a Sasuke, podría lograr el conocer su "romántica historia"

-.

 _—Se mi novia, Haruno_

 _Sakura lo observó, y Sasuke frunció el ceño al no recibir otra respuesta más que una mirada sorprendida._

 _—_ _H-Hmp..._ _—Emite él, en un intento de mantener su postura seria. ¿Por qué aún no respondía?_

 _Sakura lo observa y molestamente parpadea dos veces mientras continua prolongando el silencio entre ellos, Sasuke frunce el ceño al no recibir otra respuesta más que una mirada sorprendida._

 _Cinco segundos..._

 _—Pff...—Sakura explotó en una risa molesta, y el no hace más que fruncir el ceño y meter de nuevo el cigarro en su boca, que molesta era ella, se_ _recriminó por no haberse ido en los interminables segundos en los que ella se estuvo riendo, de esa forma no hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a la mirada burlona de la chica (pero huir no era algo que los Uchiha's hicieran)._

 _—Vaya que eres una persona rara, Sasuke._

 _El contiene el impulso de echarle el humo en la cara, ¿como se atrevía a llamarlo raro?_

 _—Hmp...—Y la posible palabra ofensiva que podía haberle dirigido se atoró en su garganta porque después de todo su objetivo difería mucho de hacer que la chica lo odiara._

 _—Bien, ¿Qué te parece si primero vas y me compras una rosa?—Pregunta ella con las mejillas ruborizadas pero en tono demandante. —No me has invitado siquiera a una cita pero ya me has robado un beso_ _—Pronuncia, con la intención de apaciguar el rostro molesto del Uchiha._

 _Sasuke sonríe de lado_ _—Según yo recuerdo, la que me lo ha robado has sido tú._

 _Sakura se sonroja, y aparta la vista, aún le daba vergüenza recordar como con tan sólo 6 años, había ido a la casa del árbol de los Uchiha, para poder robarle un beso a su pelinegro vecino, quien en su miedo por ser contagiado por piojos(ya saben esas bobas creencias que los niños tienen), le había mordido un labio._

 _—Cállate y ve por la rosa_ _—Dice echando la cabeza para atrás, y tapándose los ojos con sus manos. Le daba vergüenza recordar como ella toda ofendida había cacheteado a un aturdido Sasuke, sonrió como boba, al parecer ahora los papeles se habían invertido._

 ** _Fin._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

Espero les haya gustado ;)

Los reviews son gratis :3


End file.
